sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V3 Locations
The V3 island varies drastically from the V2 island in that the island, formerly an old military base (presumably belonging to the U.S. or Great Britain at one point in time, seeing as the graffiti on the wall of the storehouse is in English), has been abandoned for approximately forty years. Most of the island is still largely intact, despite the fact that in the past forty years, it's apparently undergone some harsh storms. Still, having been a temporary military base, much of the island is uninhabited and full of vegetation. Jailhouse The jailhouse sits away from the main settlement on the island, probably as a precautionary measure to keep the townspeople safe from those in lockup. It's a simple, two-story building with a row of cells on the bottom floor and a spare room, probably where the guard used to sleep, upstairs. The cells seem lonely now and beckon for a new body to be locked behind their bars. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 7, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Eduardo Trinidad-Villa, Ivye Dewley) *Those Who Stray... (Khrysta Lawrence, Corbin Arlen, Randy Flagg, Steve Digaetano) *18 and Life (Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, Serenity Halos, Ianto Murphy) *High Voltage (Keith Jackson, Kallie Majors, John Rizzolo, Daniel Carvalho, Evan Gage, John Cox, Darnell Butler, Alice Jones, Edward Sullivan) *These Walls (Jonathan Lancer, Dawn Beckworth, Noah Jacobs) *Journey Through Pressure (Jordan Redfield, Renee Valenti) Bodies: : John Cox (First floor, lying on the floor, shot in the stomach) : Evan Gage (First floor; lying at the foot of the stairs, neck blown apart) : Renee Valenti (First floor; sprawled on the floor, shot in the neck) Rundown Hospital A basic three-room facility which once served the residents of the island. The waiting room is nothing to speak of, with only a few dust-covered chairs, an old lamp, and a stack of ancient magazines sitting on the table. The examination room is even blander, containing nothing except some expired medical supplies and an old examination table. The third room holds two rows of cots and was once used to quarantine sick patients. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 6, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *The Cursed and the Damned (Heather Tilmitt, Lance Barrett, Melina Frost, Paul Smith) *Carnage (Viki Valentine, Serenity Halos, Brenden Bedard, Evelyn Richinson, Ianto Murphy, Gabe McCallum, Dan Wolfe, Bobby Jacks) *Alive Out of Habit (Kallie Majors, Alice Jones, Maxie Dasai, Guy Rapide, Keith Jackson, Neil Sinclair, Matthew Wittany, Lilah Morgan) *There's Only So Much... (Benni Davidson , Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Warren Pace, Sharon Kulikov, Afra Jacinth) *This Fire Burns (John Rizzolo) *Hatred (Dominica Shapiro, Matthew Wittany, Lyn Burbank) *Degenerates (Kimmy Redmond, Morgan Green) *Demon Days (Noah Jacobs, Alexis Machina) *Birds Of a Feather Burn Together (Danielle Champney, Trish McCarroll, James Brown) *Moment of Clarity (Steve Digaetano, Ryan Atwell, Adam Reeves) Bodies: : Heather Tilmitt (Examination room; on examination table, dismembered and disemboweled) : Lance Barrett (Outside; in front of front entrance, shot in the head) : Evelyn Richinson (Outside; stab wound to neck) : Dan Wolfe (Outside; in foliage surrounding hospital, stabbed and shot in the chest, head crushed) : Benni Davidson (Outside; by the treeline, neck blown apart) : Kimmy Redmond (Waiting room; lying by the wall, stabbed in the chest and impaled in the leg) : Noah Jacobs (Waiting room; collapsed against the wall, massive injuries and shot in the head) : Danielle Champney (Outside; lying on the ground, stomach wounds) Small Cottage A solitary cottage that sets off by itself, away from the main settlement. It's a simple place of only four rooms, and it was probably the island home of one of the higher-ups on the military base at one time. Outside sits a small well that it's hard to see the bottom of, even in the middle of the day. Overall, the place has a peaceful atmosphere... one that begs to be destroyed. : Danger Zone: Day 6, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Start - G07 (Kallie Majors, Matthew Wittany, Darnell Butler, Guy Rapide, Kristin Washington, Ken Lawson) *Fade Into You (Neil Sinclair, Nadine Willowbrook, Evan Angler, Nigel Gillespie, Ric Chee) *She Bop (Content Warning) (Jessa Vanallen, Melina Frost, Madison Conner, Wade Wilson, Renee Valenti, Monique St. Claire, Maxie Dasai, Jeff Marontate, Will Sigurbjornsson , Francis Temple) *Amaro (Leo Curtis, Raven Lawrence, Bobby Jacks, Ryan Gilbert, Daniel Carvalho) *Point of No Return (Alexis Machina, Vera Lang, Dane Zygmunt) *Kids with Guns (Noah Jacobs) *No Longer at Ease (Izzy Cheung, Dorian Ibanescu) *All Time Low (Lenny Priestly, Bobby Jacks, Anna Kateridge, Madison Conner, Lulu Altaire, Elizabeth Priestly, Steve Digaetano, Gabe McCallum) *Wild International (Ryan Atwell, Lulu Altaire, Steve Digaetano, Eris Marquis, Dacey Ashcroft, Dante Cooper) Bodies: : Monique St. Claire (Outside the side of the cottage; multiple cuts over body and throat sliced open) : Jeff Marontate (Outside the front of the cottage; back of head split open) : Francis Temple (Inside the well; neck blown apart and impaled on cinquedea) : Ryan Gilbert (Outside the front of the cottage; head beaten to a pulp) : Raven Lawrence (Inside the living room; stabbed in the arm and throat slit open) : Vera Lang (Outside the front door of the cottage; shot multiple times) : Anna Kateridge (Outside the cottage; wrist and neck slashed) : Elizabeth Priestly (On the table inside the cottage; wrapped up in a sheet and incinerated) : Dacey Ashcroft (Outside the cottage; shot in the back) : Dante Cooper (Outside the cottage; lying next to Dacey, shot in the chest and head) : Eris Marquis (Inside the dining area; sitting on a chair, shot in the torso and neck blown apart) Overgrown Trail Once driven over by army vehicles while crossing the island, the tire marks and ruts are still there, but the trail is quite overgrown. It winds left and right, north and south, and traverses the entire island. : Danger Zone: Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *In the Wake of the Bunt (James Brown, Jessa Vanallen) *The Kids Aren't Alright (Courtney Blagge, Steve Digaetano) *Misery's end (Ric Chee, Bobby Jacks) *Getcher Head in the Game (Harry Tsai, Nathanial Harris) *It's On (Content Warning) (Guy Rapide, Alice Jones, Clive Maxwell, Lilah Morgan, Mary McKay, Wade Wilson) *The Long Walk (Marnie Yaguchi, Dante Cooper) *Desperation (Content Warning) (Maxie Dasai, Kathleen Martin, Leo Curtis, Cara Scholte, Adam Reeves, James Ellet, Morgan Green, Keith Jackson, John Rizzolo) *Falling Down (Edward Sullivan, Abel Williams, Michael Anders, James Trejo, Lyn Burbank, Bobby Jacks) *Illusions (Will Sigurbjornsson, Stephanie Evans, Steve Digaetano, Gabe McCallum) *Walking in Circles (Adam Reeves, Amanda Redder) Bodies: : Ric Chee (Lying in the centre of the trail; stabbed through the heart) : Guy Rapide (Against a tree; tied up, naked from the waist down, body mutilated and head missing) : Mary McKay (Lying on the trail; chest and stomach sliced open) : Kathleen Martin (Lying face down in the dirt, shot through the heart) : Abel Williams (By the trail; lying face down, head smashed on a rock) : Michael Anders (By the trail; sprawled near Abel's body, neck broken) : Will Sigurbjornsson (By the trail; shot in the head) : Stephanie Evans (In the middle of the trail; lying close to Will's body and shot in the back) : Amanda Redder (Slumped behind a tree, shot in the chest and stomach with head wounds) : Mess Hall Moss and vines have overtaken the outside of the mess hall, and the inside looks as though it hasn't been touched for years. The multiple tables sit in perfect rows in the dining room, and the kitchen and even the deep freeze are layered in a thick coat of dust. There might be some leftovers in the deep freeze, but eating meat that's over 40 years old is quite the dance with death, perhaps more hazardous than the competition on the island. : Danger Zone: Day 6, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *The Sparks of Madness (Alex Steele, Guy Rapide, Alice Jones, Gabriel Theobaldt) *Best Served Cold (Eduardo Trinidad-Villa, Darnell Butler) *One Man Revolution (Adam Dodd) *Sadist (Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, Quincy Archer, Bobby Jacks, Ianto Murphy, Serenity Halos, Steve Digaetano, Heath Trennoby, Margaret Tweedy) *Seeking Sanctuary (Shameeca Mitchell, James Martinek, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly) *Cause and Effect (Trish McCarroll, Edgar Hoskins, James Brown, Danielle Champney, Nicole Husher, Edward Sullivan, Wade Wilson) *Trashed and Scattered (John Rizzolo) Bodies: : Alex Steele (Lying in the deep freeze, gunshot wound in chest) : Serenity Halos (Inside the kitchen, gunshot wound in chest) : Wade Wilson (Outside the mess hall, gunshot wound to the forehead) Barracks A cluster of plain gray buildings that once housed the soldiers occupying the island base. There isn't much to speak of in the barracks except for rows of cots, but it's an ideal place for a large group to horde up in... or the ideal place for an ambitious player to mow down the competition in. : Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 10, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Blood and Thunder (Josh Goodman, Nathanial Harris, Renee Valenti, Eduardo Trinidad-Villa, Tanya Bonneville) *all hope is not lost. (Anna Vaan) *Them vs. You vs. Me (Adam Dodd, Julie Mikan, Ivye Dewley, Gabriel Theobaldt, Sean O'Cann, Kyrie Joseph, Joey McHaimond) *Sound and Fury (Quincy Archer, Warren Pace, Dennis McDonald, Neil Sinclair, Dominica Shapiro, Denise Dupuis, Shane Rafferty, Hannah Rose, Bobby Jacks, Mark Tavarian, Jonathan Lancer, Ivan Roeghmills, Dorian Ibanescu, Matthew Wittany, Dane Zygmunt, Arty Williams, Andy McCann, Nicholas Nutbrown) *Black Math (Lyn Burbank, Margaret Tweedy, Morgan Green) *3's & 7's (Nicholas Nutbrown, Will Sigurbjornsson, Dawn Beckworth, Evan Angler, Gabe McCallum) *Where The Sinners Gather (Shameeca Mitchell, Emma Babineaux, Renee Valenti) Bodies: : Josh Goodman (Interior of Barrack, standing in pool of blood minus his head) : Tanya Bonneville (Interior of Barrack, lying in pool of blood next to Goodman) : Ivye Dewley (Exterior of Barrack, nothing left of her but an incinerated pile of ash) : Gabriel Theobaldt (Exterior of Barrack, torn to shreds in explosion) : Arty Williams (Lying outside, gunshot wound to head) : Andy McCann (Lying outside, gunshot wound to head) : Ivan Roeghmills (Lying outside, throat slashed) Northern Coast The northern side of the island gives way to a sparkling blue ocean and a never-ending strip of white sands. Make sure not to get too caught up in the spectacular view, lest it be the last thing you ever see. : Danger Zone: Day 3, Day 5, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *If there's no one beside you... (Neil Sinclair, Ric Chee, Evan Angler) *Lady So Divine (Madison Conner, Daniel Brent, Simon Wood, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Melina Frost, Renee Valenti, Monique St. Claire, Bobby Jacks) *Searching for a Fire to Light the Way (Trinity Sparks, Keiji Tanaka, Alexis Machina) *To the Hounds of Hell (Lyn Burbank, Lenny Priestly, Harry Tsai) *Complicated Questions (Wade Wilson, Will Sigurbjornsson, Margaret Tweedy, Eicca Hietala, Clive Maxwell) *When We Die (Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Lulu Altaire, James Martinek, Anna Kateridge, Bobby Jacks, Shameeca Mitchell, Lauren Howard, Heath Trennoby, Carson Baye) *I Love Death (Will Sigurbjornsson) *Everdreamers (Jonathan Lancer, Dawn Beckworth, Alexis Machina, Noah Jacobs) *All Down Hill From Here (Lenny Priestly, Jordan Redfield, Shameeca Mitchell) Bodies: : Eicca Hietala (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to the head) : Clive Maxwell (Lying facedown, bludgeoned) : James Martinek (Lying on the grass, multiple gunshot wounds) : Heath Trennoby (Near James, multiple gunshot wounds) : Lauren Howard (Lying on the ground, gunshot wounds to leg and head) : Dawn Beckworth (Lying face up, gunshot wound to the stomach) : Jonathan Lancer (Near Dawn, gunshot wound to the chest) : Shameeca Mitchell (Lying face up, multiple gunshot wounds) : Jordan Redfield (Near Shameeca, gunshot wound to the chest) The Sea Cliffs You can see the ocean from here. The cliffs aren't terribly high, but it might be a mighty painful fall down them. They wouldn't make a very good hiding place, seeing how they're out in the open, but it'd definitely make a good vantage point, especially if you were lying in wait for someone to pass along the shoreline below. : Danger Zone: Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye (Adam Dodd, Simon Wood) *The Thing About Life Is... (Tegan Bianco) *Ten Speed (Content Warning) (Nathanial Harris, Kara Holmes, Serenity Halos, Rebbecca Bradbury, Katherine Blanco, Nigel Gillespie, Dominica Shapiro) *Lithium Flower (Nadine Willowbrook, Galen Neilson, Dominica Shapiro) *Lilacs and Lolita (Khrysta Lawrence, Corbin Arlen , Paul Smith, Mary McKay, Neil Sinclair, Matthew Wittany, Jodene Zalack) *First, Do No Harm (Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell) *Thanks, Mom! (Jake Henkie) *Where Idols Once Stood (Ryan Gilbert, Becky Holt) *Time and Time Again (Rick Holeman, Jim Middleton, Josh Novikov, Dacey Ashcroft) *The Wind Below (John Rizzolo, Cara Scholte, Emma Babineaux, Anton Wykowsku, Noah Jacobs) *Grosse (Adam Dodd, Ryan Atwell, Keith Jackson, Kallie Majors, Wade Wilson, John Cox, Bill Ritch) *Guns For Show, Knives For A Pro (Dorian Sanders, Jordan Redfield, Quincy Archer, Warren Pace, Hannah Rose, Mark Tavarian, Dante Cooper) *Hell is the impossibility of reason. (Adam Reeves) Bodies: : Tegan Bianco (In a watery grave) : Kara Holmes (Lying at the bottom of the cliff, right foot shoved into her mouth, jaw nearly ripped off and throat blown apart) : Rebbecca Bradbury (Lying on approximately 20 feet away from Kara, clothes torn off and body mutilated) : Katherine Blanco (Lying somewhere in the area, neck swollen from allergic reaction) : Nigel Gillespie (Lying at the bottom of the cliff, neck broken) : Galen Neilson (In a watery grave) : Nadine Willowbrook (In a watery grave) : Khrysta Lawrence (Lying somewhere in the area, neck slashed) : Christian Rydell (Lying face up, gunshot wounds to stomach and head) : Josh Novikov (Lying near the treeline, multiple gunshot wounds) : Cara Scholte (At the bottom of a cliff, face slashed and hand broken) : Anton Wykowsku (In a watery grave near Cara) : Hannah Rose (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to the stomach) : Warren Pace (Lying on the cliffs, multiple stab wounds) : Mark Tavarian (Next to Warren, multiple stab wounds)''' The Lagoon Overlooked by large cliffs to the north and surrounded by tall trees to the south, the lagoon was formed ages ago when a tsunami hit the island. Since then, it's become an untouched beauty of the island... but be mindful of the lagoon's beautiful waters. You never know who might sneak up from behind and drown you in them. : Danger Zone: Day 7, Day 10, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Perception is Everything (Khrysta Lawrence, Melina Frost, Evelyn Richinson) *Rise (Julie Mikan) *War is an Ugly Thing (Dominica Shapiro) *You Can Run... (Gabe McCallum, Viki Valentine, Nathanial Harris, Evan Angler, Steven Digaetano) *Paint it Red (Jordan Redfield, Mortimer Jones, Bradley Armstrong, Dominica Shapiro) *The Pretender (Content Warning) (Braden Marsh, Mortimer Jones, Jodene Zalack, Kode Hairesu, Joe Gai, Wade Wilson) *A Living Dance Upon Dead Minds (John Rizzolo) *Silent Waters... (Ivan Roeghmills, Jake Henkie, Marnie Yaguchi, Dante Cooper) *Playing Macgyver (Shameeca Mitchell, Raven Lawrence, Joseph Cande) *Weird Fishes (Hannah Rose, Quincy Archer, Warren Pace, Mark Tavarian, Jordan Redfield) *One Step Forward... (James Trejo, Lyn Burbank, Edward Sullivan, Harry Tsai) Bodies: : Bradley Armstrong (Lying facedown near the water, impaled through the back) : Kode Hairesu (Lying at the bottom of a cliff, head bashed in) : Mortimer Jones (Lying on the ground, head bashed in) : Braden Marsh (Lying on the ground, head bashed in) : Jodene Zalack (Lying on the ground, impaled and body mutilated]] : Joe Gai (Lying on the ground, decapitated) : James Trejo (Lying face up, gunshot wound to the head) The Quarry Once upon a time, the quarry was the source of many products on the island. Now, the large, jagged rock formation stands as a monument to the life that once thrived on the island. A large portion of it has been cleared, and the face is climbable. There are lots of indentions along the face from dynamite blasts, and who knows? Maybe they'd be a good place to hide. : Danger Zone: Day 10, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures (Monique St. Claire, Melina Frost, Renee Valenti) *Fall Into Neverland (Andy Walker) *Dead Man Wade (Wade Wilson) *Those Who Can't (Melissa Diaz) *I Wanna Be The Guy! (Quincy Archer) *Finsternis (Eicca Hietala, Nick Jones, Eris Marquis, Jake Henkie, Leo Curtis) *A Matter of Time (Morgan Green) *Hold Fast Hope (Steve Digaetano, Viki Valentine, Evan Angler, Gabe McCallum, Lenny Priestly) *The Whole World is Against You (Sato Koizumi) Bodies: : Andy Walker (Lying in a watery grave) : Melissa Diaz (In the quarry, throat blown apart) : Evan Angler (In the quarry, neck broken) : Viki Valentine (Lying along the top, gunshot wounds) : Sato Koizumi (In the quarry, throat blown apart) Lookout Tower The lookout tower sits atop a large hill and is shrouded in trees. It's an unimpressive building, but it used to be the primary defense post on the island. Maybe it can be your eye in the sky as well? It'd be a great place for a small group to rally together and hide from the island's baddies, and an even better place for those baddies to snipe the rest of the competition from above. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 6, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *From Serenity To Shame (Izzy Cheung, Keith Jackson, Trey Leyton, Madison Conner, Bobby Jacks, Charlie Burchman, Ivye Dewley, Khrysta Lawrence, Corbin Arlen, Eduardo Trinidad-Villa) *Clock Tower (Dominica Shapiro, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell, Steve Digaetano) *One by One, We All Fall Down (Jazzalyn Creed, Nathanial Harris, Dominica Shapiro) *A View to a Kill (Dorian Ibanescu, Neil Sinclair, Corbin Arlen, Matthew Wittany, Dane Zygmunt, Dennis McDonald, Warren Pace, Jake Henkie, Ivan Roeghmills, Nathanial Harris) *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer (Rick Holeman, Kimmy Redmond, Edward Sullivan, Dacey Ashcroft, Amanda Redder, Nicholas Nutbrown, Hayden O'Guinn, Briana North, Dorian Sanders, Stephanie Evans) *(Girls Are Only Good for) One Thing (Emma Babineaux) *The Denial Twist (Lyn Burbank, Edward Sullivan, Renee Valenti) Bodies: : Charlie Burchman (Scattered in small pieces all around first floor) : Nathanial Harris (Outside the tower, multiple gunshot wounds and throat blown apart) : Corbin Arlen (Outside the tower, gunshot and stab wounds) The Babbling Brook This small brook serves as the only source of water on the island. It winds to and fro, and in most places is shallow enough to be able to walk through. Perhaps you could stop for a refreshment here? Bear in mind though, no matter how shallow it may be, you can surely drown in it with a little assistance. : Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Fragmentation (Bobby Jacks, Tyson Neills) *How the Stars Have Fallen... (Terrie Brightwell, Brad Kavanagh, Simon Wood, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell) *Discord (Kallie Majors, Matthew Wittany) *Torpor (Izzy Cheung, Luke Rowan, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Nick Jones, Jeff Marontate) *At a Loss (Trish McCarroll, Jeff Thorne, James Brown, Jake Henkie, Danielle Champney, Sloan Henriksen, Anna Grout) *Mano e Mano (Bobby Jacks, Petra Andrews, Heath Trennoby, Shameeca Mitchell) *There's No Home For You Here (James Trejo, Lyn Burbank, Morgan Green) *Break Out, Break Out (Rick Holeman, Dacey Ashcroft, Eris Marquis, Velvet Retsiloh, John Rizzolo) Bodies: : Tyson Neills (Lying on the ground a few meters away from the brook, right eye gouged out) : Luke Rowan (Sprawled on the ground, throat blown apart) : Jake Henkie (Lying on the ground, multiple gunshot wounds) : Jeff Thorne (Lying on the ground, multiple gunshot wounds) : Sloan Henriksen (Lying on the ground, multiple gunshot wounds) : Petra Andrews (Lying near the brook, multiple gunshot wounds) The Marsh It used to be the island's housing district... at least, it used to be. It wasn't much to begin with, maybe ten or twelve houses lined up in a row where the soldiers' families lived. When a large storm hit the island years ago, all the houses were practically destroyed and the water stagnated on the flat ground, giving way to the festering marsh that sits here now. : Danger Zone: Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Whom Shall We Blame? (Ianto Murphy, Viki Valentine, Gabe McCallum, Serenity Halos) *Fuck the Game (Nigel Gillespie, Braden Marsh, Neil Sinclair, Evan Angler, Ric Chee) *To Every Season (Julia Lauper) *the only way out. (Anna Vaan, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell) *Don't Panic (Madison Conner, Sharon Kulikov, Maxie Dasai, Paul Smith) *Fishing (Heath Trennoby) *Long Road to Ruin (Adam Dodd, Bill Ritch, Izzy Cheung, Dorian Sanders, Jeff Thorne, Julie Mikan, Edgar Hoskins) *Running Free (Edward Sullivan, James Trejo, Kimmy Redmond) *The Best Thing About Me Is You (Briana North) *Faith in Nothing (Melina Frost, Jessa Vanallen, Renee Valenti, Margaret Tweedy) Bodies: : Sharon Kulikov (Lying on the grass, axed in the head) : Paul Smith (Near Sharon, stab wound in chest) : Briana North (Lying face down, throat blown apart) : Margaret Tweedy (Lying facedown, multiple gunshot wounds and arm severed) : Melina Frost (Under the mud, multiple stab wounds and face burnt) : Jessa Vanallen (Under the mud with Melina, drowned) Field of Flowers An open field, filled to the brim with flowers of every size, shape, and color. It's truly a beautiful sight, even though you won't have much time to be admiring the view. The flowers could use a little extra red to make them even more beautiful, if you've an eye for such things. : Danger Zone: Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *This Is What We Aim For (Izzy Cheung) *Flowers Amongst Flowers. (Andy Walker) *The Legend of the Flower of Woe (James Brown, Nadine Willowbrook, Brenden Bedard, Luis Chezinski, Trish McCarroll, Steve Digaetano) *Battle of Epic Proportions (Liam Black, Clive Maxwell, Madison Conner, Bobby Jacks, Margaret Tweedy, Quincy Archer) *Slow Chemical (Steve Digaetano, Dorian Sanders, Viki Valentine, Shawn Waits, Stephanie Evans, Liam Black, Clive Maxwell) *Freiheit unerreichbar (Kathy Holden, Becky Holt, Adam Reeves, Harry Tsai, Dante Cooper) *Tempus Fugit (Shane Rafferty) *Popularity (Alexis Machina) *Victory (Bobby Jacks) *What you are, I was. (Lulu Altaire, Dacey Ashcroft, Madison Conner, Dorian Sanders, Rick Holeman) Bodies: : Luis Chezinski (Face a shade of red and purple, blood running down his neck, eyes bulging out) : Brenden Bedard (Laying face down in field, damage to front of skull) : Shawn Waits (Lying face up, gunshot wounds to the head) : Shane Rafferty (Lying in the field, gunshot wound and throat blown apart) : Bobby Jacks (Lying in the field, gunshot wound to the head) : Madison Conner (Lying in the field, stab wounds and neck slashed) : Dorian Sanders (Near Madison, multiple gunshot wounds) The Hollow Tree A huge tree, bursting with foliage, straddles part of the overgrown trail. A large part of the tree has been hollowed out on the inside, making it large enough for army vehicles to pass through. It's large enough to house quite a few people, and the age-old carvings on the inside of the tree are testament enough to that. It's not much in terms of shelter, but it's better than spending a night in the deep, dark jungle. : Danger Zone: Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Just a Mirage (Madison Conner, Izzy Cheung, Paul Smith, Serenity Halos) *Lost (Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, Simon Wood, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell, Nathanial Harris, Ianto Murphy, Serenity Halos, Kristin Washington, Viktor Kurchatov) *Summer Can't Last Too Long (Eduardo Trinidad-Villa, Daniel Carvalho) *Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Robson (Reg Robson, Dorian Ibanescu, Dane Zygmunt, Dennis McDonald) *What a day, what a day, what a day. (Herman Johnson, James Trejo, Melina Frost, Renee Valenti, Dacey Ashcroft, Madison Conner, Lyn Burbank, Jessa Vanallen) *Breaking Point (Alexis Machina, Nick Jones) *Smooth (Bobby Jacks) *One By One (Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Anna Kateridge, James Martinek, Lulu Altaire, Liam Black, Carson Baye, Lauren Howard, Eris Marquis, Kimmy Redmond, Morgan Green) *Stranger Than Fiction (Kathy Holden, Becky Holt, Adam Reeves, Noah Jacobs) Bodies: : Kristin Washington (Right outside treeline, shot in the torso, neck and missing part of skull) : Herman Johnson (In the clearing, axed in the chest) : Nick Jones (In the foliage by the track, eviscerated) : Carson Baye (Lying face down by some bushes, trousers down and neck blown apart) : Becky Holt (In the foliage, caught in a bear trap) : Kathy Holden (Lying on the trail, shrapnel wounds) The Chapel It's the perfect place to make your peace with your God, because odds are, you don't have much time left. There's not much to the church. In fact, it's just a room full of pews and an alter, but perhaps the spiritual competitors will find some solace in its walls. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 4, Day 10, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *I got soul but I'm not a soldier (Corbin Arlen) *House of Boo (James Brown) *In God's House (Kallie Majors, Matthew Wittany, Andy Walker, Adam Dodd, Sean O'Cann, Madison Conner) *Not Fade Away (Clive Maxwell) *Jah, Deliver Us (Adonis Zorba, Bobby Jacks) *The Stench of Reality (Trish McCarroll, Sean O'Cann, Neil Sinclair, Corbin Arlen, Matthew Wittany, James Brown, Dominica Shapiro, Pascal Stonely, Lyn Burbank, Antonio Legarda, Denise Dupuis, Will Sigurbjornsson) *The Science of Selling Yourself (John Rizzolo, Emma Babineaux, Morgan Ackland, James Ellet, Neil Sinclair, Hannah Rose, Quincy Archer, Warren Pace, Dominica Shapiro, Matthew Wittany, Joseph Cande, Denise Dupuis, Edgar Hoskins, Daniel Clifford) *The One Where Gabe Dies (Steve Digaetano, Gabe McCallum) Bodies: : Adonis Zorba (Slumped on a pew, throat blown apart) : Pascal Stonely (Lying inside, beaten and impaled) : Antonio Legarda (Lying inside, head wounds from explosion) : Edgar Hoskins (Lying outside, gunshot wound to the head) : Joseph Cande (Lying outside, multiple gunshot wounds) : Daniel Clifford (Slumped over the podium, throat blown apart) : Gabe McCallum (Lying outside, throat blown apart) The Swinging Bridge A long, swinging bridge that crosses a deep ravine heading into the uninhabited part of the island. The bridge sways eerily in the wind and the fall into the ravine below almost certainly spells doom for anyone who happens to lose their balance or step too close to the edge. : Danger Zone: Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Archangel (Gabriel Theobaldt, Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, Simon Wood, Adam Dodd) *Yes It Is (Harry Tsai, Owen Fontaine, Adam Dodd, Julie Mikan, Sean O'Cann) *What did I do last night? (Nick Jones) *Where was life when it had a... (Julie Mikan) *The Earth Isn't Humming For You (Courtney Blagge, Harry Tsai, Paul Smith, Bradley Armstrong) *It's My Life (Marnie Yaguchi) *Weighing In (Gabe McCallum) *Thread of the Manatee (Joey McHaimond, Cara Scholte, Maxie Dasai) *'Til Death Do Us Part (Aidan Kelly) *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian (Abel Williams, Evan Angler, Dawn Beckworth, Michael Anders, Melina Frost, Madison Conner, Renee Valenti, Jessa Vanallen, Lyn Burbank, Margaret Tweedy, Morgan Green) *It Hurts (Nicholas Nutbrown, Trish McCarroll, James Brown, Danielle Champney, Hayden O'Guinn, Steve Digaetano, Gabe McCallum) Bodies: : Owen Fontaine (Lying on the ground near the bridge, gunshot wound in temple) : Courtney Blagge (Partly on the bridge, throat slit) : Joey McHaimond (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to the head) : Aidan Kelly (Slumped against a tree, shrapnel wounds) : Nicholas Nutbrown (Lying facedown, multiple gunshot wounds) : Hayden O'Guinn (Lying face up, gunshot wound to the head) The Caves Dark, dank, and dreary, the caves snake across the island, leading deep down into the depths and surfacing in multiple locations. Some areas have been declared hazardous, while others are just downright scary. Forty years ago, the soldiers used to tell ghost stories about these caves, saying you could hear children crying if you ventured far enough into their depths. Of course, they'd always make good shelter, but you'd better not venture too far underground lest you never return. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *I'll Follow You Into The Dark (Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Owen Fontaine, Clive Maxwell) *Three Panel Soul (Braden Marsh, Quale Hutchinson, Julia Lauper, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly) *SOS (Anything But Love (Clive Maxwell, Lilah Morgan) *Wash Away My Pain (Kyrie Joseph, Joey McHaimond, Alexis Machina, Vera Lang) *Nervous Solitude (Raven Lawrence, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly) *Ratio Decidendi (Kathy Holden, Marnie Yaguchi, Becky Holt, Dante Cooper, Ryan Atwell, James Martinek, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly) *Night Diving (Gabe McCallum, Edward Sullivan, James Trejo, Kimmy Redmond) *Secret Tunnel (Amanda Redder) *Hands Up, Guns Out (Emma Babineaux, Shameeca Mitchell, Andrea Vanlandingham, Harry Tsai, Denise Dupuis) *Kotov Syndrome (John Rizzolo, Edward Sullivan, Nicole Husher) Bodies: : Lilah Morgan (Lying in one of the caves, gunshot wound to head) : Nicole Husher (Lying in one of the caves, gunshot wound to the head) : Andrea Vanlandingham (On the ground, multiple gunshot wounds) Storehouse Unlike the rest of the base, the storehouse is still largely intact from its glory days forty years ago, other than the conspicuous fact that all the windows are gone, the glass broken out of their frames. Inside the massive steel doors, one would not find anything useful. The only thing the soldiers left when they abandoned the island outpost were crates, chairs, and a decently sized table where they used to play cards. To the immediate left of the doors are the words "10/31/1967, PFC Herman Clemets won his first arm-wrestling tournament, scoring a massive upset over SSgt Westmore, the unbeaten champ. Just in time for us to get out of this hellhole, too!" spray painted in bright green. : Danger Zone: Day 10, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Pomme de Terre (Adam Dodd, Paul Smith, Daniel Brent, Owen Fontaine) *Say Goodbye, Hollywood (Troy McCann, Gabriel Theobaldt, Sean O'Cann, Dominica Shapiro) *Point of Collapse (Bobby Jacks, Bill Ritch, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell, Bradley Armstrong) *Blood, Sweat, and Tears (Viki Valentine, Steve Digaetano, Evan Angler, Gabe McCallum, Quincy Archer, James Migato, Branca Braunstein, Olivia Swan, Afra Jacinth, James Trejo, Alexis Machina) *Death and All His Friends (Madison Conner, Anna Grout, Dane Zygmunt, Lyn Burbank, James Trejo, Lulu Altaire, Elizabeth Priestly, Anna Kateridge, Liam Black) Bodies: : Troy McCann (interior; neck broken) : Olivia Swan (Inside, face smashed in) : Afra Jacinth (Inside, face smashed in) : Branca Braunstein (Inside, gunshot wound to the head) : James Migato (Inside, multiple gunshot wounds) : Dane Zygmunt (Inside, multiple gunshot wounds) : Anna Grout (Lying across Dane, gunshot wound to the head) : Liam Black (Inside, eviscerated) Category:Locations The Graveyard Overrun with tall grass and moss creeping up the unreadable tombstones, the graveyard is an eerie place no matter what time of day or night. The grass is dry and dead, and the whole area reeks with the stench of ancient corpses. Death looms over this place, and it seems he's searching for another victim to add to his roster. : Danger Zone: Day 10, Day 11, Day 12, Day 13, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Violence (Christian Rydell, Will Sigurbjornsson, Gabriel Theobaldt, Jason Foley) *Born Of A Broken Man (Brenden Bedard) *Walk Amongst the Dead (Alice Jones, Guy Rapide, Ken Lawson, Kallie Majors, Matthew Wittany) *Drag You Down (Ken Lawson) *Soulless (Bobby Jacks, Quale Hutchinson) *Slouching Towards Bethlehem (Clive Maxwell, Lilah Morgan) *Betrayal is a Symptom (John Rizzolo) *Dark of the Matinee (Quincy Archer) *at Dawn (Emma Babineaux, Maxie Dasai, John Rizzolo, Denise Dupuis, Will Sigurbjornsson) *Punishment (Edward Sullivan) *The Taste of Blood Jordan Redfield, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly) *In Your Honor (Adam Dodd, Izzy Cheung, Bill Ritch, Dorian Ibanescu, Dennis McDonald) *Recognition (Alexis Machina) *A Convoluted Conventicle (Morgan Ackland, Noah Jacobs, Velvet Retsiloh, Dawn Beckworth, John Rizzolo, Jonathan Lancer) Bodies: : Jason Foley (Buried, eviscerated) : Ken Lawson (In a shallow grave) : Quale Hutchinson (Lying amongst headstones, neck broken) : Dennis McDonald (Lying amongst headstones, multiple gunshot wounds) : Morgan Ackland (Lying amongst headstones, throat blown apart) Showers Separate from the barracks, the showers are exactly as their name would suggest. The room is, in essence, a large bathroom facility with an open shower area. It's an ideal place to rest, but don't loiter around for too long. The lone door in the front of the building could sign your fate if an ambitious player follows you inside. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Dropping The Soap (Troy McCann, Karl Van Buren, Jessa Vanallen, Gabriel Theobaldt) *Der Metzgermeister (Content Warning) (Viktor Kurchatov, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell, Julie Mikan) *The Piano Has Been Drinking (Nathanial Harris) *Stalwart (Izzy Cheung, Adam Dodd, Bill Ritch) *Laeil the Warrior (Lyn Burbank, Anthony Burbank) *Rinse, Repeat (Alexis Machina, Noah Jacobs, Vera Lang, Kyrie Joseph, John Sheppard, Dennis Bernard, Lucy Arber, Harry Tsai) *This Is How I Disappear (Rick Holeman, Dacey Ashcroft, Will Sigurbjornsson, Amanda Redder) *A Short History of Almost Something (Emma Babineaux, Shameeca Mitchell, Ryan Atwell) *The Hardest Button to Button (Lyn Burbank, Rick Holeman, Dacey Ashcroft) *Lock, Step and Gone (John Rizzolo) *Match Point (Trish McCarroll, James Brown, Lenny Priestly, Lulu Altaire) Bodies: : Karl Van Buren (Inside the showers; lying on the floor naked, his head blown apart by his collar, body mutilated) : Viktor Kurchatov (Inside the showers; sprawled on the ground naked, stabbed through the eye) : Anthony Burbank (Inside the showers, multiple stab wounds) : Dennis Bernard (Lying outside, leg slashed and stab wounds in stomach and neck) : Lucy Arber (Lying outside, wrist broken and gunshot wound to the head) : Rick Holeman (Lying outside, slashed and gunshot wound to the chest) The Jungle This huge area takes up most of the island, with the only real "settled" places on it being the parts of the abandoned and run down military base. There are paths through the jungle, but there's also an extremely thick underbrush and abundance of plant life that would impede and agitate the contestants; not to mention the animal life dwelling within that would find the contestants to be a nice treat. The terrain itself is trecherous with several random drops, cliffs, and the occasional booby trap that the soldiers manning the base "forgot" to disarm; one could be easily lost for days in the vast confines of the jungle if the heat and other conditions didn't drive them insane. Exercise caution, children, one wrong step here would most definitely be your last. : Danger Zone: Endgame Threads in chronological order: *Jungle Fever (Ivye Dewley) *Beyond the Horizon (Kallie Majors) *Mending (Izzy Cheung, Keith Jackson, Trey Leyton, Galen Neilson, Randy Flagg, Nick Jones, Neil Sinclair, Matthew Wittany, Ivye Dewley, Nathanial Harris) *Lost (Jodene Zalack) *Everything's Just Wonderful (Bradley Armstrong) *The Coming Storm (Julia Lauper, Jordan Redfield) *In Case God Doesn't Show (Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Denise Dupuis, Quincy Archer, Margaret Tweedy) *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg (Reg Robson, Olivia Swan, Elizabeth Priestly, Lenny Priestly, Denise Dupuis, Shameeca Mitchell, Danielle Champney, Bobby Jacks, Mark Tavarian) *A Quick Rest (Michael Anders) *Manhunt (Margaret Tweedy, Anna Kateridge) *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater (Kimmy Redmond, Lulu Altaire, Amanda Redder, Anna Kateridge, Lauren Howard, Carson Baye, Liam Black, Jim Middleton, Eris Marquis, Dane Zygmunt) *Shiawase Desu (Leo Curtis, Daniel Carvalho, Terrie Brightwell, Brad Kavanagh, Shameeca Mitchell) *Appeal to Reason (Steve Digaetano, Gabe McCallum) *Whom Gods Destroy (Eris Marquis) *The Threepenny Opera As Performed By Potted Plants (James Ellet, Alexis Machina) *Running of the Fallen (Velvet Retsiloh, John Rizzolo, Lyn Burbank, Quincy Archer) *There's A Moral In This Somewhere (Danielle Champney, Morgan Green, Trish McCarroll, James Brown) *Walkin' in Circles (Lulu Altaire, Lenny Priestly, Denise Dupuis, Harry Tsai) *Episode 1087: Murder on the Midnight Wire (John Rizzolo, Edward Sullivan) Bodies: : Randy Flagg (Lying in a small clearing, riddled with bulletholes) : Trey Leyton (Lying amongst the trees, face mutilated, smiley face cut into his cheek) : Trinity Sparks (Lying somewhere, neck blown apart by collar) : Jazzalyn Creed (Lying beside Trinity, neck blown apart by collar) : Julia Lauper (Lying facedown, stab wound in chest) : Reg Robson (Lying facedown, gunshot wound to the back) : Jim Middleton (Lying face up near a large tree root, head wounds) : Leo Curtis (Lying facedown, gunshot wound in the stomach) : Daniel Carvalho (Lying on the ground, bludgeoned and stabbed) : James Ellet (A bloody mess among some tree roots) : Velvet Retsiloh (Lying in some bushes, beaten and gunshot wound to the head) : Morgan Green (Lying at the bottom of a hill, nose and neck broken) : Harry Tsai (Slumped against a tree, face and torso cleaved open) : Denise Dupuis (Near Harry, multiple gunshot wounds) : Edward Sullivan (In a watery grave) Airfield It isn't much now, but at one time, this airfield was the life of the island. It contains a sole landing strip in the middle of an overgrown field, and the solitary air control tower nearby looms menacingly over the island. The remains of a downed aircraft sit nearby, having crashed long after the island base had been abandoned. :Danger Zone: Day 7 Threads in chronological order: *Motion Isn't Meaning (Dan Wolfe, Harry Tsai, Mary McKay, Khrysta Lawrence, Corbin Arlen, Paul Smith, Adwin Green, Matthew Wittany) *Day By Day (Simon Wood, Madison Conner, Darnell Butler, Daniel Brent, Eduardo Trinidad-Villa, Daniel Carvalho) *But I'm a creep (Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Keiji Tanaka) *Dork of the Manatee (Harry Tsai, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Denise Dupuis, Sloan Henriksen, Anna Grout, Michael Anders) *The Beginning is The End is The Beginning (Brad Kavanagh, Margaret Tweedy, Terrie Brightwell, Ianto Murphy, Heath Trennoby, Petra Andrews, Bobby Jacks) *Panic Attack (John Rizzolo, Velvet Retsiloh, Shameeca Mitchell) *I Love the Dark... But I Hate Nature (Eris Marquis, Morgan Green) *The Answer (Content Warning) (Quincy Archer, John Rizzolo, Emma Babineaux, Lyn Burbank, Edward Sullivan, Nicole Husher, Alexis Machina, Adam Reeves) *Leave Out All The Rest (Steve Digaetano, Ryan Atwell) *When There's Nothing Left to Burn (Alexis Machina, Trish McCarroll, James Brown) *Dénouement (Trish McCarroll, Lulu Altaire, Lenny Priestly, John Rizzolo) Bodies: :Adwin Green (Lying face-down near one of the downed aircrafts, shot in back) :Simon Wood (Lying face up on the runway, impaled through heart) :Daniel Brent (Lying on the runway, decapitated) :Eduardo Trinidad-Villa (On the runway, impaled through the chest) :Keiji Tanaka (Sprawled on the ground, axed in the chest and eviscerated) :Emma Babineaux (In a hangar, multiple gunshot wounds) :Quincy Archer (In a hangar, impaled in the throat) :Lyn Burbank (In a hangar, gunshot wounds and missing an eye) :Adam Reeves (Lying on the ground, multiple gunshot wounds) :Steve Digaetano (Leaning against an airplane, gunshot and shrapnel wounds) :Ryan Atwell (Sitting next to Steve, gunshot and shrapnel wounds) :James Brown (Lying in the control tower, multiple gunshot wounds) :Alexis Machina (Lying in the control tower, face smashed in) :Lenny Priestly (Lying in the control tower, multiple gunshot wounds) :Trish McCarroll (Near James, multiple gunshot wounds) :Lulu Altaire (Facedown on the runway, gunshot wound to the stomach) Category:Locations